Up to Mischief
by WickedLovelyDream
Summary: The Tesseract was known to open up portals but what about to a parallel universe. With a new threat rising the Avengers may have to turn to others for help. A treacherous god and two girls from another world may be their only hope. Loki/OC, Hawkeye/OC
1. Chapter 1

**WickedLovelyDream:** So another fan-fiction…ha-ha…but hey this one came out smoothly. I will probably write another chapter soon I'm not sure how this will go but I know it will be Loki/OC and Hawkeye/OC don't like, don't read. Please review I love opinions and if you think I messed up something from the movie let me know. I am following the Marvel movie universe not the comics or folklore, so Loki does not have wife or children. If you like what I wrote I would appreciate the comments!

**WickedLovelyDream:**I do not own Anthony Hopkins he belongs to himself. I do not own the movies _Thor_ or _The Avengers_ or any of the characters they all belong to Marvel.

**Up to Mischief**

Chapter One

"A Bit Cliché"

Do you know that feeling right before you wake up from a dream? When you're half conscious and still dreaming? Where there is a moment when you feel the dream is reality? That's how I felt the day I fell into Asgard.

Let me back up a bit though. On normal "real" earth there are no super heroes. No people with special powers that render them above and beyond the norm. Just us average humans, and in my case an American human. It was in the middle of July when my uneventful world, and I'm sure my friend's, got turned upside down.

We had just gone to see "The Avengers" and were walking out of the movie theater, totally hyped off on caffeine and fan-girl love.

"Oh. My. God! I can't wait to watch it again!" Ann exclaimed as we open the doors to exit the theater.

"I wonder if you'll say that after your fifth time Ann." I said with a laugh. My eyes were scanning the lot for where I parked my car.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "You know you want to see Loki again!"

I just grinned at her. "I don't know how many times I can stand to hear you scream about Hawkeye's butt!"

We walked along the parked cars and stopped by my green Mazda protégé. I unlocked my door and threw her the keys so she could unlock her side. I slid in the driver's seat and started to put on my seatbelt. Ann stepped in on my right and shut the door, while buckling she added, "Even you have to admit Jeremy Renner has a nice ass Kara!"

I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Yes he does have a nice ass Ann. I just think Loki looks better!" I giggled and Ann smiled.

Yeah, two normal fan girls talking about a movie and heading home. It was late around eleven o'clock nighttime and we had a forty-seven minute drive home. I let myself go into a driving daze as I passed car after car. Ann fell asleep with her head resting against the window. It had started to drizzle so I clicked my wipers on.

I took an exit and turned down a back road. Since we lived in a rural area we couldn't just take the highway straight home. The rain had begun to pour and my driving slowed to a steady thirty miles per hour. I looked at the radio and changed the station, quickly turning my attention back to the road. What happened in a split second seemed like minutes. The blinding flash of light, my intake of breathe and slamming on the breaks. My car spun but all I remember is the noise of the tires squealing.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to gain my senses and understand what happened. My first instincts kicked in, "Ann?" I screamed, not too loudly mind you but loud enough.

"Yeah?" she said shakily. I turned my head to the right to make sure she was still there. The glass of her window was smashed slightly it looked like her head had hit it. She had a trickle of blood going down her hairline and she just looked at me wide eyed.

I looked out the front window then started to unbuckle. Ann did the same and all I could think was, _what in the hell?_ We sat for a few seconds trying to catch our breath literally. My chest was throbbing badly from the jolt of car against the seat belt making it hard to breathe.

"So…why did you do that?" Ann asked calmly. It was pitch black out and all that could be heard was the rain pelting against the roof of the car. She seemed to be pretty at ease and I surprised myself being halfway normal too. It was probably because we were both feeling relieved that we were currently safe and unharmed.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, "You're not going to believe me…but there was actually a flash of light that blinded me. I just…panicked." I said with a sigh resting my head on the steering wheel my heart beat going up again remembering the suddenness of it all.

"Well…" She said as her blue eyes gave me a puzzled look, "shouldn't we get out of the car and check it out?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Ann unbuckled and we both stepped out into the rain. I shut the door quickly behind me and surveyed our surroundings. The rain was coming down fast and already I could feel it running down the nap of my neck. My black shoulder length hair didn't hold up much as a barrier. Since it was summer all I had on was jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I folded my arms around myself trying to preserve some type of body heat I had, I scoffed feeling the water and mud already soaking into my sneakers. _At least _I told myself _it's not windy_.

Ann looked at me from the other side of the car and came around to where I was and stood in front of me. She was worse off than me. She had on her "Avengers" fan t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts. Her feet were already covered in mud from her flip flops. As she was running a hand through her long wet brown hair she also took a look around.

"You sure it wasn't just a car?" she asked doubtful. I didn't blame her; the only things that were near us on the road were my car, an open field on our left, and trees boarding our right.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure." I would normally doubt myself, but this light was not mechanical it was too quick in passing to be a headlight. "I guess we can just get back in the—hey what are you doing?" I said quickly stepping forward after Ann. She was headed in the direction of the field. She stumbled off the road and maneuvered over the ditch and into the tall grass.

"Ann, come on!" I said exasperated as I stood next to her.

"Look!" She said to me and my eyes followed her gaze. About thirty yards away there was a faint glow among the blades of grass. It was dim but it was clearly bright, since we could see it through the down pour. It looked like someone had left their camp fire unattended in the middle of the field. Logic didn't seem to help me as I was thinking of possibilities. There were no other people around and it was raining out. So the light had to be electrical or…something else.

Ann raised her eyebrows. "Maybe that has something to do with it. If your right that it wasn't a car." She still acted skeptical but was clearly intrigued by the light she spotted in the clearing.

I knew what she wanted to do. "Ann…it's raining…and there might be ticks in the grass."

"Well I'm checking it out, it's worth a look. Besides we can pick the ticks off after we get through it." She says with a smile.

"Ok just…just wait a minute I'll be right back." I run over to the car that's only a little distance away. As I wing open the door I reach over to the glove box and pop it open. I grab my flash light, which I have handy since I need it to find my car doors key hole at night. That's the problem with non-automatic locks.

I shut the compartment quickly and start to back out. Before I reach the door I stop and look at myself in the rearview mirror. Wide brown eyes stare back at me, I looked less nervous than I felt. It's one of those moments were you know adrenaline has kicked in and you start shaking in excitement.

Only I felt a mixture of uneasiness within. Of course thoughts like _oh my god it's a Tesseract_ were whirling through my head. How could I not be thinking that? Ann and I had just seen _The Avengers_ and we were total fans of the marvel universe. Though anything happening that was remotely related to a fantasy film was impossible.

I backed out of the car, shut the door, and ran back to Ann. I knew she was probably thinking the same thoughts but neither of us voiced them out loud and we walked across the field. As I was concentrating on leading the way with a dimly lit flashlight I realized I needed to get a grip, realistically speaking what we were doing was very dangerous. We didn't even know what it was.

What is_ it_ was, was small. This hand size glowing blue object had barely pushed the grass down around it. Though it wasn't solid in mass and it seemed to be a transparent, silk, cloud. Ann and I had stopped and I turned off my flash light not needing the extra illumination. The rain has slowed to tiny drops that were barely noticeable, and I found myself kneeling down to get a closer look.

Ann followed suit, "It's tiny," she says stating the obvious. Her hand stretched out reaching for the _thing_, "I wonder what—"

"Ann, don't touch it!" I say swiping at her arm but it was too late. Her fingers barely grazed it and we were thrown backwards. We landed with a thud a few feet away, and let me tell you something on movies it looks like nothing, but in real life it hurts like hell.

"Ugh my back…" Ann says as she slowly sits up. I stand up quickly and help her to her feet. We watch in terror as the object has now begun to grow. Swirling light and wind was everywhere, and the phenomenon resembled something familiar.

"Impossible…" I whisper in disbelief.

"Kara…that looks like…" She said looked at me.

"I know! Listen we have to go we don't know what it's going to do!" I shout. I half wanted to stay and watch events unfold because I knew that whatever it was would never happen again in my life. Unfortunately the panic was seeping through the adrenaline.

Whatever our next move was whether to run back to the car or to stay spellbound we didn't have the chance to make it. As suddenly as the surge of power that threw us back happened it had now jolted us forward. I felt like someone had pulled a string from the core of my body and slammed me into a brick wall.

It was instant, one moment I felt cold and heard the wind rushing past. The next I was plastered against a hard surface. My ears were ringing but it could have also been from the whirring sound coming from the mysterious cloud. It stopped and I started to register what I was hearing.

I knew Ann was beside me because I could feel her knee jabbing into my stomach. I rolled over onto my back and sat up. Gray is what I saw, iridescent blue and gray. Ann stood up, "Wonderful." she mumbled to herself. Standing up next to her I took a look around.

This is what my head was registering; we were in Asgard. How did I know this? Well the _pretty cloud_ was obviously a portal and what had drawn us here was obviously the _Tesseract _which was on a slab of gray stone in front of us. We were probably in a vault that Odin had placed the Tesseract in after Thor and Loki returned to their world. That's what the well informed, not obsessed, fan-girl in me thought.

This is what logic told me; you are hallucinating, or dead.

Ann and I stared at the _Tesseract_. It couldn't have been anything else. She was more of a fan of _The Avengers_ than me, and I knew she was thinking the exact same thing. I didn't have to ask her it was written all over her excited expression. I never would have thought that a portal would have felt like that. My body was shaking either from the stress or the impact of force from the portal. Whichever it was, in a thousand years I wouldn't have guessed that if I ever got to go to Asgard, hypothetically speaking of course, I would be this scared.

We heard footsteps and the sliding of rock against metal. "Ann put your hands up like this." I put my hands up in a surrendering position in front of my body.

"Really Kara?" She said with a reproachful look.

The footsteps were coming closer. The room we were in was square, rock walls on either side with a silver metal door in front of us and the Tesseract. A small glass paned window was behind us shedding faint light into the gloomy chamber.

"If there are guards Ann I don't want to be killed!" I explained.

She rolled her eyes at me but put her hands up as well. A few more seconds went by then the door slid open smoothly, and five guards with golden helmets and armor came in. Spears pointed directly at us. As they formed around Ann and me her expression seemed to turn as she realized that these guards could potentially kill us before we could explain. I looked at her and gave her an uneasy smile she smiled back. Regardless of the "real" danger I wondered if we were really in Asgard, and if a portal actually took us here. Just knowing that we were in Asgard was a dream come true, even if it was impossible.

I switched my attention back at the door, being lost in my trail of thought I had missed the other figure that had strode in. He walked past the guards and stood before us, with only the Tesseract acting as a divider. In person he was much more magnificent. His silver and gold armor shinned bright making his red cape look more vibrant. He looked at us with his eye since his other socket was covered with a fancy gold eye patch.

Odin's expression was stern and he looked like he was debating whether to question or immediately kill. All I could think was he looked identical to Anthony Hopkins, but why? If this was indeed Asgard why would the characters still look like the actors? I knew that the Asgardian's were actually a real part of worship in the Norse mythology. He seemed to decide something for his face somewhat relaxed.

"I will ask you one question and one question only. Only one of you need give answer. If you do not answer me or I find you to be a threat, I will have you ordered killed." He said looking pointedly at me then Ann.

I glanced at her and she lightly smiled as if she knew what exactly she wanted to say. I don't know how much she could say in few words that would explain why we were here. My mind was drawing a blank so I nodded at her giving her the okay to talk first. _Whatever she says I hope it's enough, _I thought worriedly, _our lives are on the line._

She took down her hands and hung them at her side, "We are friends of Thor, and have come to talk to him about The Avengers."

I held my breath. Ann was taking two chances here. One would be blatantly lying, and two she was counting on the fact that Odin knew what the Avengers were. Thor may or may not have told his father details about why he returned to earth for a short while. Though all in all I must say that was quick thinking on her part.

Odin seemed to nod in acknowledgement and I sighed. He still didn't seem satisfied though, but I felt more comfortable knowing Ann's story had worked some and we had a better chance of getting out of this alive.

"That still leaves one question," He turned his gaze to me and I knew he wanted me to answer this one, "How did you transport here?" He clearly was still suspicious.

I thought for a moment then came up with something leaving some details out, "We know about the powers of the Tesseract and its ability to open portals. We found a way to tap into that energy signal and it sent us directly to its source." This was not a lie, though it made us sound that we did it intentional.

He seemed at least content with our answers for the moment. Probably thinking any other explanation for mortals appearing in Asgard didn't make any sense. With all the things that had happened with Thor it must have made sense to him.

This also made another thought cross my mind. Obviously we were in Asgard after what had transpired on earth with Loki and his army, which we lucked out on. However _when _we were was another thing entirely. He waved his hand dismissively at the guards and they all walked out of the room briskly.

"Come. I will take you to my son." Odin said as he turned and walked towards the door.

I stupidly put my hands down embarrassed. Ann just laughed at me and I playfully punched her in the back of her shoulder. Odin was out of sight clearly not waiting for us. Ann and I stepped around the Tesseract and out of the room. The door closed slowly behind us and we entered a golden hallway with marble flowers. It looked to be a ring around a center room that was hidden by a huge cylinder wall. It all looked very grand, indeed a place for gods.

We walked briskly catching up to Odin. Here and there we passed windows and I tried to catch a glimpse of Asgard's beautiful scenery. Unfortunately, as in our world it was also night time here and I could only see stars. Ann was looking around too and I noticed that Odin was rather tall compared to us. He was about six foot and Ann being around five and myself being an inch under five, I felt like a little kid following an adult after being in trouble.

Needless to say my attention of my surroundings was soon lost to thoughts. Adrenaline had not worn off yet and I still only felt slightly nervous. I was so excited to believe what was happening even if it wasn't real. Though one thought was prominent in my head, probably more than it should have been. Knowing I was in Thor's home, all I could think about was the one person I desperately wanted to see.

That was the God of Mischief himself, Loki Laufeyson.


	2. Chapter 2

**WickedLovelyDream:** Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really made me happy to know people read the story! So a great thank you to my first reviewers _**Hornet394**_, **RagingxWarxx, Kali, music4words**, **Cavazza**, and **Chillygaze the warrior,** you guys made me want to update! (Sorry if I forgot anyone!)

**WickedLovelyDream:** Also thank you everyone who added this story to their favorites. Like I said I'm not going to follow the comics or mythology, just information from what the movies have given me and my own imagination. Oh and just to clear something up the Jeremy Renner thing my friend actually does say, I neither like nor dislike Hawkeye but I am a Loki fan through and through. I also wanted to say if I lack describing some things it is because I am assuming you have watched Thor, if you haven't you should. This story has places that are shown in both movies and it's hard to write down everything, so I hope that your imagination will help the story out.

**WickedLovelyDream:** Sorry it's short, there will be a longer chapter next time and Loki will finally be in it! If you find this story not fast enough it's because I want to keep it realistic and get a good feel of Asgard before the story moves onto Earth so bear with me. Also all will be explained about what is going on, at least wait until the next chapter to abandon the story if you don't like were its going, it will make sense. To Hawkeye fans, it will be slow at first but when they get to earth be sure that there will be plenty of Hawkeye and OC. It is mainly a Loki and OC story but for my friend and fans of the story I will try to put the same amount of time to each.

**WickedLovelyDream:** I do not own the movies _Thor_ or _The Avengers_ or any of the characters they all belong to Marvel. I just own my own Ideas.

**Up to Mischief**

Chapter Two

"Meeting the God of Thunder"

We walked down the hallway for a while until we came upon a set of steps, well more like a grand staircase. Following Odin down the stairs I was tempted to touch the golden banisters that bordered both sides. I didn't though, it looked too pristine.

I nudged Ann in the arm pointing to the ceiling as we walked. It was breath taking. Enormous walls and arches with tall glass windows surrounded us. We continued down hallways past what looked like pillars and rooms for about ten minutes until we reached the throne room.

Well it was a type of throne room. I remember the grand throne room were Thor had his coronation was gigantic where all or probably most of Asgard could fit. I recognized this room to be the one where Loki had been occupying when Odin was in his sleep.

Odin sat down on the golden throne, "Send for my son Thor." he told a guard. The guard nodded and walked off to fetch the God of Thunder. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

I looked around the room, then at Ann. This room was large, about the size of a tennis court. From our vantage point in the center of the room we could take in the full sight. There was a staircase leading from the open walk way to the dark marble-like floor decorated with Norse designs that we stood on. Then in front of us an even smaller staircase leading up to the throne chair where Odin sat.

Among the walls were a few pillars decorated in intricate weavings similar to Celtic designs, and some pedestals which held fire for light. Which made me think to myself, _for advanced beings you think they would have some sort of electricity._ My thoughts strayed and I was pondering light sources in the castle or rather…well I wasn't sure what to call it, this place was too grand to have a common name. Ann had sat down on the step closest to us and to the ground.

I walked over to her and behind my back I slightly motioned with my hand for her to get up. She shook her head and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "You shouldn't be sitting." I whispered to her.

She smiled and didn't match my whisper, "Why not?"

I looked up at Odin to see if he was watching us. Being my paranoid self I liked to be cautious and not overheard even if I was talking about practically nothing. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring off in to space clearly lost in thought.

I turned back to her in and said in my normal voice, "Nothing, never mind." I sighed, "I just thought that if we were meeting Thor and wanted to make a good impression we might want to act…I don't know…more dignified?"

Ann kind of just started at me for a moment with and raised one of her eyebrows, "I think you think too much."

"Yeah I guess…" I muttered but put my hands on my knees and got up anyways. I decided to occupy my time with walking around the room; I figured this place was so huge we might be waiting a while.

As soon as I had reached the other side of the room I saw a guard eyeing me. There were three, one of each side of Odin and one over by the open door way. The fourth guard had gone to fetch Thor, I ignored him. I wasn't doing anything wrong I just wanted to look at the Norse designs on the pillars.

About seven minutes went by and Odin had stood up suddenly. "I must take my leave; there is an urgent matter that I need to attend to. You shall wait for my son here." He said as he stood up looking at Ann then to me in turn. We both nodded in unison and he strode out of the room.

His footsteps echoed as he walked away, and I wasn't sure what to think. Ann came to stand by me, "So…how long till Thor gets here do you think?" This time she was whispering.

My mind was on the guards and whether they thought we were dangerous if we started whispering. I figured they wouldn't do anything unless ordered to by a member of the royal family, Ann was right I thought too much. "Your guess is as good as mine, they made it seem so quick in the movies." I laughed inwardly_, right…movies…fantasy…as in not real. _"Probably soon though, why don't we think about what we are going to tell him" I said my voice dropping even softer.

I didn't really care where Odin went it could have been a number of things he had to deal with, but at least we didn't have to explain ourselves to him too. He was intimating and Thor would at least hear us out, I hoped. Ann didn't say anything so I took her silence as an agreement and she seemed to be thinking about our predicament. I already had sort of a plan. I just wasn't sure how to go about it.

A few minutes had passed and we still said nothing, "Got any ideas?" I asked Ann.

She looked at me eye brows raised, "It's your turn. I already talked to Odin the first time." She was always so matter of fact. She was right though, we were in this together and I couldn't sit this one out.

"Ok, well here's my idea." I said taking in a slow breath, "When Thor comes I want to make sure he hears us out, without interruptions. I figure the best way to tell him is the truth no lies, I think he would respect us for that."

"That's your plan?" She asked neutrally.

"Yeah, for the most part I think I'll just play it by ear." I said shrugging. What did she want me to say?

"Ok sounds good." She said smiling. I think Ann would have gone with anything really sometimes she seems to have no fear, though she was always straight forward like myself. So it was just natural we would agree.

It had seemed like an hour had passed when really I had no idea how much time went by. We heard footsteps and voicing sounding off the walls of the hallway beyond the room. Ann and I both stopped what we were doing and walked back toward the middle of the room. I had been sitting on the floor tracing the patterns on the marble and Ann was leaning against the wall staring off into space.

"Now what is it that father wanted me for." Thor's booming voice came from above the staircase as he descended down. He was following the guard that led him here, who was now taking his place back by the entrance to the room.

Thor seemed to just be voicing his thoughts out loud, but as he stopped a few feet in front of us I was inclined to answer him. There he stood in all his Asgardian glory. No cape or hammer, but his armor was the same. His six disk chest piece didn't have its sliver scale like sleeves but he had the same pants and boots. His surprised facial expression seemed to prompt me to say something while I still had the chance.

"Thor Odinson," I addressed him fully when I started, just to let him know I knew who he was, "Your father wanted…you to meet us. We are friends not enemies…and would like an audience with you." There, not too bad if I do say so myself. I had a few pauses, not very grand mind you, but it gave us the opportunity to speak.

He seemed to think for a moment. His eyes glanced over both of us before he spoke. "You are from Earth." He said a statement not a question. "Very well, explain yourselves." He said crossing his arms and furrowing his brows.

He was clearly suspicious, which was to be expected. Two mortals in Asgard was a very suspicious event. I looked at Ann for reassurance she had a pretty neutral expression, which meant she was waiting on me. I was on my own, I looked back up at Thor, and I do mean up. He was a good six foot and a couple inches, huge compared to my four foot and nine inches and Ann's five feet.

"It's kind of a long story…please just hear me out before you say anything." I said pleadingly.

He seemed to humph a bit at being told what to do. I held in a grimaced, I had forgotten about his ego, one wrong word and I could be Mjölnir's next target. "I will listen to what you have to say." He didn't sound sure of himself but it was better than nothing.

"My name is Kara and this is Ann." I dropped the trying-to-be-formal-act; if I was going to be truthful I don't think it would help if I tried to talk grander. "We are both from Earth but not the Earth you know." He seemed to want to say something but stopped himself so I continued.

"In a nutshell," I kicked myself; Thor would not get the reference, "I mean basically here's what happened. Ann and I were out in a field and saw a bright light. It pulled us through what we assumed to be a portal and ended up here. We don't know how or why." I took a breath, always doubting myself and running through my head what I just said. It seemed alright, and he could ask questions after.

"The thing is Thor on our Earth, your life and the people you know…and not just the Asgardian's, I mean S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, Jane, everyone is like…like…a story in a book and all the…mortals in our world know of them." I said getting straight to the point. I felt so weird after saying this. It felt cliché and downright bullshit. I felt like I was a Mary-Sue in a fan-fiction.

It was complete silence for a minute then Thor spoke and his voice bordered on anger, "When first my eye laid upon you I knew you were mortals and thought you might be friends of Jane." He started as he walked around us. We turned our heads watching him as he stepped up to the throne and sat down.

"I thought that she had finally found a way here, but I quickly dismissed that thought since Jane was not near enough to accomplishing that feat. You two do not look like the smart kind of mortals Jane associates with." He said with a haughty air about him.

_Wow way to be arrogant, but really not the smart kind? Ouch._ I thought to myself. I quickly looked at Ann knowing she wanted to say something but put my finger to my lips telling her no. Thor didn't seem to miss it because our eyes met and he didn't look any happier but he continued.

"I decided to hear you out and I must say I do not believe you." He said with a laugh and rested both arms on the sides of the throne, looking very like a king or god.

"I know it sounds impossible. Though it's the truth and it's the basic facts, if you need more detail you can ask us anything." I stopped and got an idea. "Thor you know there are other worlds, so why can't there be other Earths as well, the universe is infinite. I mean there are so many possibilities of what can be created!" I loudly exclaimed, exasperated.

He pondered for a minute then stood up and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of me. I took a step back because he was making me nervous to be near him and I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Ann seemed to step closer to me ready to…well I wasn't sure what but she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

His expression softened. "You can be at ease I know you not to be a threat." He put his arm on my shoulder, "As I've said I do not believe you; however what you say may be possible. I must consult my father on this matter."

I smiled and spoke normally, "I know it sounds so strange coming out of…" I was going to say blue but again I had to edit my words so he would understand, "…nowhere. I am telling the truth and I will state my life on it. Though because of our knowledge I would like you to consider us…" how could I put it? "...friends or at least allies." I knew an ally was more a term for military or a fighting cause but it was the best I could come up with.

"Knowledge?" He said repeating what I had said clearly intrigued, "What knowledge do you offer?"

I wasn't ready for that question so I stared at him for a minute thinking. "Well…we know about a bit about Asgard and Earth, so maybe we might know something worthwhile about S.H.I.E.L.D…your friends in the Avengers…Loki?" I said not sure what to say.

"Loki? What do you know about my brother?" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

Now I have done it I thought. Great! Dig yourself a hole Kara! "Uh, not much" I said quickly. "We know why he turned on you and why he attacked Earth. But we know a lot of background on the Avengers and who they are as people, not to mention we have some theories on…who your next enemy might be!" I said grinning remembering the end credits.

"We have a new enemy?" If I hadn't lost Thor before, I think I lost him now.

I sighed; I was not good at this. "You might I think, but we can talk about it sometime later after you see your father." I said trying to end the conversation on a good note.

His expression lightened and he seemed to remember why we were here in the first place. "Right." He said and started forward towards the hallway. As he was walking away Ann interjected.

"Hey, Thor!" She yelled out in a peeved voice. "Are you just going to leave us here?"

He stopped and turned around looking wary. I figured he was probably conflicted on what to do with us, or maybe he didn't know what to do. I could tell Ann was still annoyed with the "not smart" comment earlier so she was a little quick with her words. I smiled; Ann's attitude always seemed to lessen the tension.

"Guard!" Thor said not looking at the guard behind him but still at Ann. "Send for a servant to take them to some quarters that are available for them to stay in." With that he turned and walked away.

I wasn't offended that Thor left. After all, they are Gods and we were _mere mortals._ It still didn't make me feel any less out of place or nervous. If Ann felt the same she didn't show it as she gave me thumbs up. I returned the gesture and smiled. I couldn't help but think, _oh my god we get to stay in Asgard!_

We didn't have to wait that long for a servant to come. It was a woman around her fifties she was in a plain dull gray dress. It was clean cut though, made of elegant fabric that fitted her body. It resembled a medieval type dress without the corset or flair.

Again we followed her down the grand hallways and through a patio that led under a long arch way. The architecture mixed indoors and outdoors, so we could finally see the beautiful Asgardian city. It was breathtaking. Metallic gold and silver colors covered the city of geometric shapes. I noticed that some things even levitated, like tops of buildings and gardens faraway. Ann seemed to stop dead in her tracks with a strange look on her face, I stopped too but only to tell Ann to hurry up since the servant woman was getting too far ahead.

We entered the building again and passed walls with rows of normal sized doors. She stopped in front of one. All of the doors were decorated with Norse symbols and above each one there were runes, which I had no idea what they meant. These walls seemed more stone then metal but still had a bronze tint to it. She grasped the handle on the door and opened it with ease. I saw as we followed her in the door was fairly thin compared to what I had originally thought the material might look like.

The woman walked to the windows that shed light into the room and pulled some red silk-like blinds open. The windows the curtains hung from were floor length and were directly across from us. The room was fairly large, it had a canopy like king sized bed on the right side and on the left there was what looked like an Arabian style couch and a vanity set. On the side by the windows there was a smaller door.

She finished opening the curtains and I noticed the windows had no glass. Then I realized that they were archways not exactly windows. They led to a balcony on the other side. It was beautiful because it was so open and it let the sun shine through; then again there wasn't much privacy.

"This will be your room. The lavatory is through that door there." She motioned to the door by the windows. "If you need anything just ask the guards outside, I will send someone to bring you garments should you need to change." With that she walked around us and left closing the door behind her.

"Well that was nice." Ann said sarcastically plopping down on the bed.

"She was probably just following protocol; I mean we don't know the formalities of Asgard." I agreed with Ann but I figured the lady had a reason why she acted the way she did.

"You're right. It was just very brief." Ann said and I nodded in agreement. She was taking off her flip flops and started to unmake the bed so she could get in. The bed was a rich gold in color. It was very square and geometric but the blankets and pillows were normal. Well, seemingly normal they were silver and purple and looked to be covered in silk. As I also sat on the bed the material of the actual cushioning on the bed and pillows felt like memory foam. For bed coverings we had a purple sheet, a thicker gold silk blanket and a black fur one folded at the bottom of the bed.

Ann lied down on the bed and closed her eyes facing me. I took off my sneakers noticing they weren't wet anymore and slid in the other side. The bed was huge so we could have put three more people in-between us. My back was to the windows so I felt kind of exposed, though Ann's back was to the door which probably would have made me feel more uncomfortable.

It seemed to be sunset when we had gone outside, I wasn't sure if they had the same day length as earth. The light seemed more orange and only coming from one side that cast shadows. In our room the shadows of the arch windows on the wall made it look like we were in a cage.

I poked Ann, "Hey. What if Thor comes and gets us?" I said quietly.

"Then he can wake me up." She said with a stubborn expression still keeping her eyes closed.

I wasn't about to get in between Ann and her sleep. After all we had been through a strange ordeal, and it had been around eleven o'clock, probably close to twelve when we actually go here our time. I closed my eyes knowing that I would no doubt fall asleep as well.

Unfortunately the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away because even though I was with a friend, and I knew where I was I didn't feel like letting my guard down in a foreign place. I started to slip in and out of consciousness because sometimes I was aware I was awake and the light of the room had gone and other times I think I might have dreamed.

It wasn't until a sharp pain went through me that I sat up straight in bed totally awake. The room was dark, but it wasn't pitch-black. Unlike our night sky, Asgard has planets and other astrological wonders in the sky that keep the night scene more lit.

I was shaking because I couldn't believe what I saw. The first thing I noticed was the small couch like piece of furniture floating in the air in the middle of the room. The second thing was that twisting around my arms and spread outwards connecting to the couch, was blue florescent like tendrils.

I admit it, I freaked. I jerked my hands and shook them as if it would make the tendrils come off. It worked but not the way I was expecting it to. The couch disconnected from them and landed very loudly back on the ground, surprisingly right side up. Though all the tendrils did was contract and shrink back into my skin. I started at my hands; they looked like they were almost glowing but not quite.

I shivered and hugged myself. _Ew! What the hell!_ I thought. I was too busy panicking I didn't see Ann wake up or move to walk over by my side.

"What was that?" She said quickly, as if I knew.

"I have no fucking idea." Yeah I tended to swear when I was upset. "Did you see those things?"

"Things?" Ann asked, "I didn't see any things. I saw you levitating a couch then freak out. Did you know you were having a nightmare or something, you kept hogging the blankets." I think she added that last bit to add a little humor to the situation.

"No there were these strings like things coming from my hands!" I said motioning with my finger drawing an imaginary line in the air. "They were attached to the couch! I didn't do anything!" I told her but I was clearly questioning it.

She sat down next to me and I moved over. We sat in silence for a while unsure what to do. "Do your hands hurt?" She asked me.

"No, actually." I said flexing my hands open and closed. "I feel ok I think." I hadn't felt pain except for that one instance. "Do you feel normal, because obviously something's wrong with me." I said my voice rising a bit from the panic. This was too weird knowing that something was coming from my body that wasn't natural made me feel disturbed or violated.

"Actually now that you mention it…" She trailed off.

"What Ann!" She obviously hadn't told me something.

"Earlier you know when I stopped," I nodded and she continued. "Well I was looking at the scenery, you know the buildings. Then I started looking at the gardens, then the streets, then the people…" I could see where she was going, we were way too high up to see the streets, especially the people.

"It wasn't until I realized that I was looking at the design on the woman's dress that my eyes had…" She seemed to have a hard time finding the right words, "…zoomed in." She looked at me happily, "It freaked me out at first, but it was like my eyes were a type of magnifying glass."

"Ok. So. What you are telling me is this, you have super sight and I have…tendrils?" I ask serious.

She looked at me puzzled. "Kara, I didn't see any tendrils. I saw you holding your hands up facing a couch."

"Just let me thinking a minute." I said putting my head in my hands. How in the world was this happening. I can accept a portal appearing in our world…it's possible. I can accept going to Asgard, farfetched, but again who am I to argue. I was having a hard time accepting that suddenly we had magical powers.

I lied back under the covers and hug them to me Ann went back to her side and stared at the ceiling, or rather the violet silk canopy. I watched her unfocused as she lifted her hair and let it fall on her face, clearly bored. I knew it was possible for people to have super powers in this world, but it didn't make sense that we did. We came from normal Earth and it didn't add up.

Time passed and I ended up on my back with my hands pressed over my eyes. I started to tear up from being tired, frustrated and downright just freaked out about everything that was going on. I had no adrenaline left to rely on so the excitement had vanished. All that was left was the dread that we might have been pulled into something more than what we were able to handle, or at least I was.

"Wait!" Ann exclaimed, "I got it! You have telekinesis." She said as she bolted upright.

I sat up as well and glared at her, "Well yeah I could have told you that! It doesn't explain these string thingies!" I said waving my hand in her face.

My attitude didn't seem to faze her she just smirked, "I have a theory about those."


End file.
